Composite materials composed of asbestos bound in an elastomeric matrix exhibit compensating effects even after stressing of the elastomeric binders under high energetic loads, for example thermal, mechanical or acoustic loads, or under alternating loads. Due to the well-known health hazard of asbestos dust, the asbestos in these composite materials must be replaced.
Hitherto known and available asbestos-free composite materials for use as sealing, damping and/or separating element do not have the compensating effects of asbestos composite materials. The resulting problems when asbestos-free composite materials are used can only be solved with great constructional or financial expenditure. For example, flat seals used in the apparatus and conduits of various technologies are frequently subjected to high pressures and high temperature. This applies for example in particular in the steam range. As a result of these stresses due to alternating loads, dynamic forces and moments occur locally even in so-called static sealing connections. If there is no possibility in the sealing material to take up these local forces and moments and/or divert them or distribute them (i.e. if the material has no compensating effects) failure of the material occurs which can lead to breakage.
It is thus desirable to have asbestos-free materials with compensating effects, i.e. materials which do not exhibit brittle material behavior but elastic or plastic behavior or hybrid forms thereof.